


Seamus

by WeWillSpockYou



Series: Georgia On My Mind Special Chapters [3]
Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I Love You Pancake, M/M, Seamus tells us his story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus tells us what his life was like before he found his forever family, the Kirk-McCoys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seamus

It felt like heaven when the big man rubbed my ears. He liked to grumble at me, but I had his number. He was a dog person, more specifically, he was my person.

I grew up in a scary loud house, with scary, loud humans. They yelled a lot and threw things and I don’t mean my ball. Sometimes they forgot to feed me or let me outside and once I had an accident on their Persian rug. I don’t know what a Persian rug was, but I slept outside for a week for peeing on it. One even scarier day the girl human loaded me into the car and left me with a stranger. The boy led me to a cage and told me this would be my home until I found my ‘forever family.’ I didn’t know what a forever family was. I just wanted to go home where everything smelled familiar even if it was scary. This new place seemed scarier.

I lived in the concrete floored cage forever. Maybe not forever, but long enough to forget what trees smelled like.  Sometimes I wondered if I would ever get to chase fat squirrels again or feel the sunshine on my fur. There were other furry friends in the cages around me, but most were convinced I would eat them if I got hungry enough. I wouldn’t but it seemed hopeless to try to explain.

Tiny humans were scared of me too. So I was shocked one day when a tiny human put her hands against my cage and spoke to me. “Hi doggie, I’m Joanna.” She whispered to me. I was leery of standing up. I didn’t want my size to scare the little human. Nothing hurt worse than the sound little humans made when they were scared of me. The sound hurt my ears and my heart too. I stood up slowly and saw the girl’s eyes go wide. I knew that would be the end of it and she would start yelling at any moment. Instead she surprised me by putting her hand through the chain link to reach for me. I walked to where she stood and she reached in to rub my ear. I love having my ears rubbed.  I licked out at her tiny hand and she giggled. That had never happened before. Then she spoke some words that I didn’t understand but changed my life anyway. “Daddy, here, come see.” I could hear footsteps and saw a large man with kind blue eyes. In that moment I knew what a ‘forever family’ was.

The big, grumpy man didn’t like me at first and growled a lot. He growled more than I did. The tiny humans seemed to love him anyway and liked to sit and cuddle with him. The first night l lived with my forever family was a little scary. I could smell the humans all around the house but couldn’t go to them to make sure they were safe. Before he went upstairs the big man said, “Seamus, stay.” I know what “stay” means, and I tried to obey, I really did, but I had to get to my little humans. I crept up the stairs as quietly as I was able, but I’m a big dog, dammit. The big man likes to say ‘dammit’, so I do too.  I found both of my humans in one room. The little boy was sleeping in one bed and the little girl was in another bed a few feet away. I licked each of their hands and settled down to sleep between them.  

A few minutes later the big man and the kind man came into the room shining a light in my eyes. The kind man smiled at me and the big man made a face. I made a noise to tell the big man I was staying with my tiny humans, dammit. He smiled too and left with my other big human. I slept.

I woke up the next morning with the tiny humans lying against my back. Their faces and little hands were rubbing my fur. They talked to each other while they loved on me. “He’s the bestest dog ever, Jo. I’m glad you saw him.”

“Me too, Jakey. He’s gonna be our dog forever and ever.” The little girl hugged me tightly and I licked her small face. Both little humans giggled.

“I love you, Seamus.” The little girl said. I liked those words. She said them all the time. The whole family said those words all the time. I decided I would say them all the time too. No one said those words in my first home. I also decided I wouldn’t think about my first home anymore. This was my forever family now.

Later, the little boy got in trouble for feeding me something called a pancake. I didn’t know what a pancake was, but it was yummy, dammit. I love you, pancake.

The big man was loud. “Jake, we don’t feed the dog at the table. He should be outside, dammit, Jim.”

I put my head on the big man’s leg and gave him my saddest look. I ate the pancake and I would do it again, dammit, but I wanted an ‘I love you’ from the big man, so I gave him one of mine. I licked his hand. He rubbed my ears. “Yeah, okay, I love you, dammit.” He said to me.

 I got my ‘I love you’ from the big man in my forever family. The only thing that could make me happier was another pancake, dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> I absently wondered if Seamus should have his own chapter from his POV and ReadItHoney encouraged me. She even told me how to do it. I blame her, but I also love her, dammit! 
> 
> When the line, “I love you, pancake,” makes its way into the American lexicon…just remember, you heard it here first, dammit!
> 
> Let me know if you would like to hear more from Seamus! You’re going to hear more from him anyway…I am completely in love with this gentle giant!!


End file.
